Piensa, Kenny
by HarukaH
Summary: Kenny no puede responderse a sí mismo, y está empezando a desesperarse. ¿Se puede contar con los demás? Y si no, al menos, que sufran con él. / Bunny, Style, Candy & Creek.


**Bueno, otra vez yo, con un One-shot que realmente sale de la nada ;_; lo siento si no está muy bien, está largo y lo he revisado cuantas veces he podido, y a mi me gusta : espero que les guste igual, y si lo hace, por favor díganmelo Gracias por comentarios anteriores w cualquier duda, sugerencia o demás es completamente bienvenido **

**Este fanfic es slash, (Chico x chico)**

**South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone :3 **

**A leer!**

* * *

><p>–Mierda, Kenny, deja de suspirar o te golpearé.<p>

Cuando Kenny entraba en su faceta "Pensadora" era casi imposible que alguien le sacase de la cabeza cualquier tontería que se hubiese imaginado. Todo el mundo tenía su momento de reflexión diario, semanal, mensual, anual, algo así pero, Kenny tenía un problema, el necesitaba que TODO el mundo se diese cuenta de que estaba en su momento de recapacitación, suspiraba fuerte para que le notasen, pateaba rocas que se encontraban en el camino hacia la dirección de sus amigos, los cuales le miraban molestos, pero el sólo respondía con otro sonoro suspiro. Y cuando trataban de ignorarlo, joder, se aclaraba la garganta y al obtener la atención, otro puñetero suspiro.

Y en clase de historia, Cartman no se libraba de presenciar aquellos raciocinios.

El tema que Kenny había escogido esta vez para joder, era el amor. "Jodido asco" pensaba Cartman, todo y porque el marica de Butters no le había regalado su culo aún.

–Cartman…– Kenny llamó a su grasoso amigo, el cual volteó hacia él de mala gana.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres? –Pregunto esta vez Eric, volteando descaradamente hacia quien lo llamaba, frente del profesor que impartía la clase. La historia era un asco.

– ¿Crees que soy…?

– ¿Puta? ¿Pendejo? ¿Pobre? ¿Sidoso? Sí, lo creo, creo que podría asegurarlo –Contestó inmediatamente arqueando una ceja, y él que pensó que Kenny ya sabía que conceptos tenía sobre él.

–No, tarado, no es eso, ¡Y NO TENGO SIDA! –Exclamó el rubio molesto, ante esto último, todos los estudiantes de la clase dirigían su mirada hacia Kenny, sorprendidos.

– ¿En serio? –Pregunta Clyde desde un extremo.

–Clyde, eso no te importa, pero debe estar mintiendo –Token se encoge de hombros, Kenny y las enfermedades sexuales tenían una historia muy larga por contar, según él.

–¿S-sida? ¡GAH! ¡¿Y SI ES UN S-SIDA DESARROLLADO Y S-SE CONTAGIA POR E-EL A-AIRE?! ¡NGH! –Allí estaba Tweek, inocente y paranoico Tweek.

En estos momentos, Kenny maldecía no compartir clase con Kyle, al menos él lo defendería a su manera del culón, además ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que es portador de todos los males sexuales? ¡Sólo pasó una vez y ya se murió por sus pecados!

–Basta, a nadie le importa si Kenny tiene sida o no, estamos en clase –El profesor golpea el tablero con la regla y todos regresan la mirada al viejo, desganados.

Cartman tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, maldito gordo, amaba crearle mala fama.

–Y si no es eso –Vuelve a hablar Cartman– ¿Qué quieres preguntar? Ç

Kenny aprieta los labios y mira de nuevo al culón, ¿Debería hacerle esa pregunta tan incómoda? Si no lo hace, se arrepentirá de no haber preguntado, pero se ahorraría unos cuantos insultos, pero si lo hace, a lo mejor este pendejo puede tomarlo en serio unos segundos.

–¿Crees que soy feo? –Ya está, ya lo preguntó.

Cartman abre la boca sin poder creer lo que le ha preguntado su vagabundo amigo, ¿Qué si es feo? ¡CLARO QUE ES FEO! TODOS LOS HOMBRES A PARTE DE ÉL SON FEOS. Pero el asunto no es ese, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con el romance con el cual Kenny se obsesionó está vez?

–Kenny, eres más feo que mi pie después de educación física –Contesta el castaño sutilmente.

–Tú no haces educación física, culón –Señala Kenny.

–Bueno, creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir – Dice el de "huesos grandes" – ¿A que ha venido eso, pobretón? ¿Te enamoraste de mí y ahora quieres conocer mis sabias opiniones? –Ya sabía él que con este pedazo de grasa no se puede hablar seriamente.

–No estoy enamorado de ti, mierda. –Kenny saca la lengua en señal de asco, el único que se podría enamorar del racista de Eric Cartman es él mismo.

–¿No lo estás? –Jodido Clyde, ¿Quién le dijo que puede meterse en conversaciones ajenas?

–¡Clyde! Que no es tu problema, joder. Pero debe estar mintiendo –Señala Token, a lo que Kenny abre bien los ojos, ¿De dónde carajos sacan eso?

–¡GAH!

– ¡Basta! ¡A nadie le importa si Kenny le pegó el sida a Cartman! –El profesor está harto de la indecencia de sus estudiantes, con razón los detesta tanto, panda de maricas.

–¡QUE ASCO! –Exclaman Kenny y Cartman al unísono, el último culo en el que Kenny metería su pene, es en el culo de Cartman.

Tendrá que esperar a que se acaben estas horas infernales de historia y un Cartman burlándose de él para preguntarle a Kyle su opinión, aunque Stan lo mate en el intento.

Pero con algo debe entretenerse por ahora, y el único objetivo de confianza para joder es a el gordo. Vuelve a acercarse a él y llama su atención una vez más.

– ¡Mierda, Kenny! ¡No quiero tener relaciones contigo! –Suelta Cartman harto, ¿Qué no puede joderse a Wendy en la mente sin que el pendejo de Kenneth le joda la vida con sus pensamientos gays?

–No seas asqueroso, gordito, quiero preguntarte algo.

–Ya te dije que eres más feo que la mierda. –Kenny chasquea la lengua, ya sabe que no fue la pregunta más inteligente. Y no se la hizo a la persona indicada.

Lo cierto es que quiere saber porque Butters no le presta tanta atención como a Cartman o a los súper mejores amigos, así que se pregunta si es feo, pero acorde a sus experiencias sexuales con variedad de gente, no puede ser _tan_ feo como lo señala Cartman. En fin, como no puede resolver sus propias dudas, tal vez pueda encontrar soluciones en las dudas de otros.

–Culón, ¿No te da miedo que nadie te quiera y nunca puedas follar? –Inquiere Kenny de repente, cuando Cartman tensa la mandíbula, el inmortal sonríe y apoya su cabeza en su mano, la cual tiene sobre su pupitre.

–Yo ya he follado –Miente.

–Tu mano no cuenta –Aclara McCormick– Ni tu madre.

Cartman encoge su ojo derecho, mirando perturbado a este pedazo de atrevido.

– ¿A ti que te importa, marica? Lo creas o no, hay muchas personas detrás de mí –Se defiende Cartman, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia el profesor, fingiendo que quiere poner atención en la clase.

– ¿Muchas personas detrás de ti? –Repite Kenny, ¿Detrás de Eric Cartman? Tal vez las personas que quieren matarlo por ser un hijo de puta en potencia, pero nunca algo romántico, más que un espejo.

Cartman está decidido, va a cagar a tiros a este rubio oxigenado, ¡No es de su puta incumbencia! Ha estado más concentrado en dominar el mundo y extinguir a los judíos que en maricadas como el amor, ¿Quién necesita el amor cuando tienes cientos de esclavos negros haciendo el trabajo por ti? Aunque si hay alguien…

– ¿Qué me dices de Wendy, eh? –Kenny señala a la pelinegra con la cabeza, la chica está hablando con Bebe y mirando cosas mutuamente en el cuaderno de ambas, el castaño palidece y aprieta sus manos, ¿Por qué carajo está tan nervioso? ¿Y cómo mierda se dio cuenta este marica que se fija en la puta de Wendy?

–Es una puta –Cartman trata de recobrar la compostura, sin mucho éxito al parecer.

– Ah, vaya, por eso sudas como cerdo cuando te hablo de ella, ¿Sabías que terminó con Stan de nuevo, verdad? – Claro que lo sabe, él fue el primero en enterarse, no es que espíe a la chica, es que le interesa saber que puterías está haciendo.

–Mira, pendejo…

– ¿No te has preguntado el porqué no te presta atención? Porque según tú, eres encantador y el sueño de toda mujer, ¿Por qué ella no cae? –Cartman sabe que Kenny trata de confundirlo, pero no es idiota, este lo que quiere es hacer sentir mal a alguien más para no sentirse tan miserable por el hecho de que Butters no le da ni la hora.

Así que, como toda persona razonable, el castaño le enseña del dedo de en medio, dando por terminada la conversación tan incómoda y reveladora, aunque esto le ha hecho pensar ¿Por qué la puta de Wendy no le hace caso? Ya tuvieron su inicio cuando eran menores, ¿Por qué ahora no le presta atención? ¿Será que quiere evadirlo por sus pensamientos eróticos constantes hacia Cartman? Vaya, hay muchas posibilidades.

Mientras Tanto, Kenny sólo observa con satisfacción como la bola de grasa empieza a fruncir el seño sumido en sus pensamientos, y de vez en cuando mira en dirección a Wendy, ¡Incluso suelta un suspiro! Ahora el culón sabe lo que se siente.

* * *

><p>Al terminar esa condenada clase, Kenny mete sus manos en los bolsillos y camina lejos del aula que le dio la oportunidad de descubrir puntos débiles de Eric Cartman; a lo mejor y Kyle le pagaba por esto.<p>

Y ahora que piensa en el pelirrojo (Y en el culo de Butters) tal vez es hora de hacerle preguntas, que tal vez el judío sepa responder mejor que el inútil del gordo. Se reúne con Stan y Kyle, Cartman dijo que tenía cosas que hacer (Y que de nuevo, no era de su puta incumbencia) Así que los tres se dirigen al comedor, según sabe, la clase de sus amigos era la de química. Y eso, le da una idea.

Cuando se sientan en la habitual mesa, a punto de iniciar un tema de conversación, el rubio se ve decepcionado cuando Kyle se excusa y dice que tiene que comprar algo de comer ya que no desayunó. Resignado, se queda solo en la mesa con Marsh, y ahora que lo medita, no es tan mala idea usar a Stan para su "Experimento".

–Hey, Stan –el pelinegro mira fijamente al de la parca amarilla – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro –Esto es raro, Kenny nunca le pregunta nada, porque ambos saben que Stanley no es muy bueno con las palabras, siempre termina enredándote más de lo que ya estabas –¿Qué pasa, amigo?

– ¿Te gusta el culo de Kyle? –Pregunta Kenny tranquilamente, y Stan atina a ahogarse con su saliva y empezar a toser descontroladamente, eso ha sido demasiado repentino.

– ¿Qué si me gusta el culo de Kyle? ¡Tío, joder…! –McCormick alza ambas cejas, no le ha dicho que no, y tampoco le dice que si, de hecho parece que Marsh está ideando una respuesta que no sea vea tan mal.

¿Será que…?

–A mí me gusta el culo de Butters –Lo anima el joven, pero eso para Stan no es una sorpresa, ha tenido que ver a Kenny babearse varios minutos cuanto Stotch se da la vuelta, y Kenny no es para nada disimulado, como él cree.

Pero sigue sin responder la pregunta.

–Ahm, define "Gustar".

–Sí, o sea –Kenny se encoge de hombros y mira hacia la fila que está formando Kyle para conseguir su almuerzo– Algo así como "Me gustaría estrujarlo y hacerle brrrr", si te soy sincero, tiene tremenda retaguardia.

Cuando mira lentamente a Stan, no sabe qué hacer cuando este le mira con ojos asesinos ¿Qué? ¡SI era cierto! Tiene que admitir que aunque su preferido es el pequeño Butters, Kyle tiene con que defenderse. Pero ese no es el punto, ¿Stan está celoso?

–No hables así de Kyle –Dice Marsh en tono bajo, ese que usa cuando tiene ganas de asesinar, y Kenny no quiere morir hoy, no tiene ganas, aunque lamentablemente ya la vida le enseñó que no es algo que él decida.

–¿Prefieres que lo insulte? Porque…

– ¡No hables de Kyle de ninguna manera, coño! –Un golpe en la mesa por parte del de gorro azul le hace entender a Kenny que su integridad está peligrando. Se queda unos minutos en silencio y espera a que el tornado celoso se calme un poco.

Es normal ver a Stan en situaciones así, tiene un instinto sobreprotector que no tiene con nadie más que con Kyle, ni siquiera cuando estaba en sus mejores tiempos con Wendy tuvo problema mayor con que sus amigos la insultasen o que algún pendejo la pretendiera, el simplemente insultaba una o dos veces, pero de allí no pasaba.

Pero las cosas eran completamente distintas con el pelirrojo, nadie podía verlo por mucho tiempo porque Stan empezaba a desesperarse, como si pudieran desnudar a Kyle con la mirada… (Si eso se pudiese, tanto Kenny como Stanley tendrían los ojos gastados, está más que seguro) Pero es mejor no meterse en terrenos ajenos, Claro que hará el intento esta vez, porque si Cartman puede ser manipulado, todos pueden.

– Stan, ¿Por qué crees que Butters no se interesa por mí? – Y bueno, primero tiene que solucionar sus propias incógnitas antes que crear nuevas en los demás.

El entrecejo de Stan se destensa y ahora Marsh tiene cara de confusión ¿Qué por qué no le presta atención? ¿Y qué mierda iba a saber él?

–Ahm… Tal vez es porque tienes fama de ninfómano, no creo que valgas un castigo de sus padres, no le tomarías en serio –Confiesa el pelinegro.

– ¡HEY! ¡¿De dónde sacan que me acuesto con todo lo que se mueve?!

–No lo sé, tal vez es porque LO HACES – Vaya, ahora que lo cabila mejor, tal vez si es cierto, ¡Pero no tiene que saberlo Stan! Aunque técnicamente tiene derecho ya que el mismo se lo pregunto.

–Cualquiera tiene chance de cambiar –Se defiende Kenneth– Por ejemplo, estoy seguro que aunque tengas la vagina de Wendy gastada, Kyle seguiría queriendo tu salchicha.

Nuevamente Stan tiene problemas con su saliva y su garganta, y ahora tiene ganas de vomitar, ¿Qué? ¡Él nunca hizo nada con Wendy! Eso era lo que todo el mundo creía ¡PERO NO ERA CIERTO! Vaya, sí que tenía mala reputación… Ahora sabe cómo se siente Kenny cuando todo el mundo piensa que puedes escoger que enfermedad venérea quieres que te pegue. Supuestamente las tiene todas.

– ¿A quién le importa? No es como si Kyle…

La llegada del pelirrojo con su bandeja de comida interrumpe las palabras de Stan, Kenny resopla inconforme y Stan se siente bastante aliviado, no quería seguir teniendo esa conversación tan… reveladora.

–Lo siento, casi no llego, parece que hoy a todo el mundo le dio por comer –Se excusa el pelirrojo a lo que sus dos amigos presentes le restan importancia– ¿Dónde está el culón, a todas estás? No lo vi en la fila, y siempre es el primero.

–Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer –Responde Kenny bostezando, aunque una idea se le viene a la cabeza cuando todavía ve a Stan algo incómodo por la reciente plática– Oye, Kyle, estaba hablando con Stan sobre el porqué Butters no quiere nada conmigo aún…

–Porque no le tomarías en serio, es obvio –Kyle se apresura mientras se lleva una papita frita a la boca, tranquilamente.

Kenny jadea sorprendido, ¡Kylie también piensa mal de él! Carajo, ya no se puede contar con los amigos para que te den una buena imagen. Sin embargo deja ese tema de lado y regresa a su idea principal.

–Cielos, gracias. Pero, saliendo de ese punto… Creo que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa… –Kyle alza una ceja, incrédulo, "Kenny" y "Amor sincero" casi nunca se mencionan en una misma oración– Si amas realmente a alguien que… ya ha tenido un pasado, ¿Seguirías queriendo estar con él?

De repente, Stan se acerca más a Kyle, mientras coloca sus mejores ojos asesinos hacia el rubio, no se atreverá…

–Si lo pones así, claro ¿Por qué no? –Otra papa va a parar en la boca de Kyle– Lo amo, y si lo amo lo que menos me tendría que importar es el pasado, siempre y cuando no lo repita –Kyle escucha a Stan toser y se gira hacia él– ¿Estás bien, Stan?

El mencionado alza el pulgar como en respuesta positiva, ¿Acaba de oír bien? Cuando el judío le ofrece un poco de su agua, logra calmarse de estos repentinos ataques de tos. Kenny mira la escena bastante interesado, Kyle acaricia la espalda de Stan buscando tranquilizarlo y el mayor tiene los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la blanca mesa. Algo estará vacilando, y eso, no es más que obra de Kenny McCormick.

Pero aún nadie contesta sus preguntas con claridad, y tiene menos oportunidades cuando escucha la campana de regreso a las aulas.

* * *

><p>Después de varias molestas horas de inglés, Kenny está agónico, y lo peor es que tiene que regresar a su casa a escuchar a sus padres pelear, ese es el peor ejemplo de amor que ha tenido, y ni modo de preguntarle a Kevin sobre Butters, su hermano mayor con suerte sabe lo que es una revista porno, y él no le va a enseñar.<p>

Lo único que ha sacado en el día es un Cartman ideando follarse a la ex novia de Stan, un Kyle preocupado por la vida de su mejor amigo al ahogarse con su propia saliva cada dos por tres, y aún sigue sin saber que hacer respecto al rubio que tan loco lo trae.

A la hora de la salida, ve su única esperanza. Tweek Tweak, y no quiere decir que tenga muchas probabilidades de que esto funcione, pero sabe que este pequeñín tiene conductas raras cuando se acerca a Tucker, tartamudea menos, sonríe más y toma menos café (Cosa realmente extraña)

Se acerca sigilosamente al cafeinómano, no quiere que le suelte uno de sus famosos derechazos al verse sorprendido y pensar que le quieren matar. Toca su hombro con cautela y sólo recibe un empujón leve, junto con un Tweek sufriendo un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

– ¡K-Kenny! ¡GAH! ¡L-lo siento! ¡No t-te había visto y p-pensé que e-eras un espía del gobierno q-que venía a a-asesinarme! ¡NYA! –Las teorías del Tweak ya no sorprenden a Kenny.

–No te preocupes, Tweek, no pasa nada –El rubio mayor mueve las manos en forma de negación, restándole importancia al asunto. –Pero, como tú hablas con Butters de vez en cuando, quisiera preguntarte algo, si no te molesta –Muestra su mejor sonrisa inocente, pero Tweek solo consigue acelerar sus temblores.

– ¡N-no lo s-sé, Kenny! ¿Q-que te po-podría decir ¡GAH! Yo? –Luce bastante asustado, y Kenny está seguro de que un Tweek asustado sólo es señal para atraer a un asesino serial.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres, McCormick? –Craig Tucker se posa delante de Tweek, quien solo suelta otro "¡GAH!" de sorpresa, nadie sabe muy bien cómo es que Craig aparece de la nada sin que nadie más lo note, con razón es un asesino silencioso. (Y el asesinado silenciosamente siempre resulta ser Kenny)

–No quiero problemas, _querido_ Craig –Informa Kenny sarcásticamente, Craig de querido no tenía una verga– Sólo quiero preguntarle algo a Tweek, ya sabes, como buenos amigos que somos.

–No, Tweek ya tiene amigos, tú eres un conocido, un conocido rayando de molesto– Dice Craig fríamente, Kenny se agarra el corazón como si le doliera.

–Vamos, Craig, déjalo vivir y vamos a jugar videojuegos –Token aparece en la salida de la escuela, uniéndose en la conversación y al parecer, tratando de ayudar a Kenneth, o simplemente con ganas de irse rápido del establecimiento escolar.

– ¡Hola, Kenny! ¿Cómo va ese Sida? –Cuestiona Clyde, vaya, el culón número dos también es demasiado entrometido.

–¡QUÉ NO TENGO SIDA! – Exclama Kenny ofendido.

– ¿Ah, no? –Inquiere Clyde, decepcionado, y él que pensaba que ya tenía un buen chisme para contarle a Bebe… Y que lo dejase tocarle las tetas.

–Eso no está desmentido –Craig se cruza de brazos mientras escucha como Tweek susurra detrás suyo cosas como "S-sida del aire, ¡GAH! T-todos v-vamos a contagiarnos s-sida del aire"

–Adelántense ustedes, yo iré luego, tendré una amena conversación con McCormick, estoy para resolver dudas –Un tórrida sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del pelinegro, maldito comeverga, da muchísimo miedo– Ve, Tweek.

El rubio ansioso asiente y se abraza a su termo, mientras Clyde habla de sobre cómo debe ser más atento a Kenny y sus enfermedades, Token le repite que no es su maldito problema, mientras Tweek dice que tantas enfermedades combinadas sólo harán el inicio de otra; lo cual, por supuesto, supone mucha presión.

Kenny sólo los ve alejarse, su última alternativa se ha ido pensando que tiene enfermedades contagiosas y se ha quedado sólo con Tucker, quien lo está viendo con esos gélidos ojos.

–Bien, ¿Qué quieres preguntar? Tienes un minuto para hacerlo, o te suicidarás.

–Pero yo no… –Oh, ya sabe lo que eso significa, es sólo una frase capciosa para darle a entender que LO suicidarán– Bueno… Ahm… Como tú seguramente ya sabes, Tweek platica bastante con Butters…

–Ajá –Claro que lo sabe, maldito inocentón de mierda. Robándose la atención que ÉL se merece.

–He estado pensando que… Butters tal vez despierta cosas en mi… –Sabe que Tucker va a hacer una broma poco graciosa, así que se le adelanta– Y no, no es una erección.

–Ah –Luce decepcionado, reveló justo lo que estaba pensando– bien, ¿Y a dónde quieres llegar?

–Quiero saber porque Butters aún no se decide por mí, le he dado miradas, lo he acompañado hasta su casa, pero la cosa es que no me… toma muy en serio –Kenny se siente el ser más estúpido del mundo, ¿Le está contando sus problemas a Craig Tucker? Ha caído bajo, pero qué más da, ni sus amigos supieron contestarle sólo se jodieron más.

–McCormick, ¿Te das cuenta de que eres un pene bastante gastado? ¿Quién mierdas quiere un pene gastado? –Y cómo no, el toque de crueldad del chico del chullo azul nunca está de más, sus palabras son ateridas, su gesto estoico y su cicatero más cruel que nunca.

–Pongamos el caso de que Tweek ha tenido muchos hombros en su pasado… –Plantea una situación similar, ya que Craig nunca ha podido responderle ninguna de sus incógnitas sin romperle la madre o burlarse descaradamente de él– Pero, tiene la misma personalidad de hoy en día… ¿Te importaría?

Craig arruga el ceño, imaginarse a Tweek con otras personas le revuelve el estómago, debe ser de las pocas cosas que le ponen el humor patas arriba, y eso que todo el mundo piensa que el mantiene ese humor… pero deben entender, que si no lo quieren ver realmente molesto, no deben joder con lo que le pertenece, y aunque no es oficial, Tweek Tweak es de su propiedad, les guste o no.

–Le seguiría… queriendo –Querer es una palabra muy fuerte, y más si viene de un hijo de puta desalmado como lo es el pelinegro. Kenny se rasca la nuca y piensa que ya demostró su punto, ahora quiere una jodida solución.

Cuando Craig se funde en sus pensamientos, reacciona de un momento a otro y se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta azul que porta– ¿Le has preguntado esto a alguno de los inútiles de tus amigos? –Kenny suspira ante el insulto hacia sus amistades, pero niega con la cabeza– No busques soluciones en problemas ajenos, McCormick, sólo conseguirás confundirte más –Craig da media vuelta y camina en dirección opuesta a Kenny– Déjate llevar, y pregúntate a ti mismo que estás sintiendo.

Y a los minutos, ya no divisa a Craig, quién se alejo a pasos lentos, peculiares de él. ¿Acaba de recibir una lección de su abusador y asesino constante?... Al parecer sí, y de algo le ha servido, porque siente que aún le queda alguien a quien preguntarle, y tal vez esta persona si pueda aclarar sus dudas.

* * *

><p>Pasa la noche dando vueltas en su pequeña cama, ni siquiera tuvo muchas ganas de ver revistas un rato, o de gastar cremas suavizantes en su pequeño amigo y su mano. Simplemente se limito a pensar en lo que sucedería al día siguiente, en cómo podría solucionar sus preguntas y en como los demás podrían solucionar las de ellos. Sumido en sus pensares (Y en algunos eróticos más, porque no se llamaría Kenny McCormick si no piensa en algo pervertido antes de dormir) Finalmente se queda dormido, esperando lo mejor.<p>

Y esperando una futura follada, claro está. Pero con sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Vuelve a la escuela con pasos lentos y perezosos, pero está animado aunque físicamente no lo demuestre, no tiene tiempo de buscar a ninguno de los inadaptados de sus amigos, es ahora o nunca.<p>

Se acerca al casillero donde yace un rubio de menor estatura que él, que está organizando alguno libros y sacando otros, cuando siente otra presencia a su alrededor, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kenny.

–Oye, Butters…

–H-hamburguesas, Kenny, q-quiero preguntarte algo –Confiesa Stotch abrazándose a sus libros.

Kenny ladea la cabeza, parpadea rápidamente y espera no perder la idea de lo que le quiere decir a Leopold, es bastante olvidadizo. Asiente, dándole la palabra a su interlocutor.

–¿E-estarías con alguien q-que no tiene experiencia alguna? –El pequeño se ruboriza pero sus ojos siguen firmes en los azules de Kenny, quien se encuentra sorprendido, pero no lo demuestra de a mucho.

–Sí, claro que sí.

* * *

><p>Craig está recostado en el casillero continúo al de Tweek, esperando a que este saque los libros de su próxima clase, tiene su típico semblante desinteresado.<p>

–C-craig, ¿Q-que qu-quería ¡GAH! Kenny? – Interroga el menor a su acompañante, el cual sólo se organiza su chullo y se encoge de hombros desinteresadamente.

–No he podido responderle algo que sólo él se puede responder –Dicho esto, cierra el casillero del rubio con sus propias manos y le ayuda a cargar unos cuantos libros, Tweek se encuentra confundido pero no dice nada más.

Vaya ¿Será que Kenny también se pregunta cómo librarse del gobierno? ¡Él tampoco ha podido responderse!

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es : Ojalá y les haya gustado ;_; <strong>

**¿Review? **


End file.
